


Thorin's Fall | Blooming Feelings

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Thorin's Fall | A The Hobbit Series [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Beginning Feelings, Healing, M/M, Peacefulness, Quietness, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was rescued by a search party of elves, and brought back to Thranduil's realm. This time, Thranduil does want to help Thorin, but it's the big question if the dwarf will make a recovery...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin's Fall | Blooming Feelings

"We found him, Lord Thranduil. He is heavily wounded, though. He's barely holding on to life."

Thranduil nodded quietly, observing how Thorin was carried in on a makeshift stretcher. The dwarf looked unnaturally pale, almost like he was dead. The elves, who had been sent out to find him, had covered him with two cloaks. Those who had given those to cover the dwarf were carrying the stretcher, looking exhausted. Thranduil dismissed them, while two other elves took it upon them to carry Thorin into Thranduil's quarters, where the dwarf would enjoy some luxury.

"So your heart has opened up to him, Thranduil?" Thranduil turned his head, looking over at Galadriel. The beautiful Lady had come to them, having entered his realm with unknown means. But Thranduil knew quite well that there was no use questioning this matter. Galadriel could wander freely, and if she chose to do so, nothing could stop her. "At least, I assume that it was the case when you sent out the party to aid him, so soon after his departure."

"It has nothing to do with personal feelings, Galadriel." Thranduil pulled his long robes a little tighter around him, and for a moment, the damaged side of his face was plainly visible. Not at all times, the illusion of a perfect, unharmed face could be maintained and kept. "It rid us of Smaug, and that is what counts."

"Yes, I know. The black arrow has found its way into the heart of the creature, silencing it for this world." Galadriel didn't smile, looking at him with an unreadable expression, which Thranduil returned with very much the same. "Yet one heart still is beating, and that is Thorin Oakenshield's unwavering heart. His fellow band of dwarves is still scattered in an unknown location, as is the unusual companion he took with him from the green hills..."

Thranduil didn't reply to her, but looked up, towards the starry skies visible above, and then over towards his chambers. Would Thorin even survive the night? He hadn't seen many wounds on him, but the scratches in his face already had looked rather painful. There was no telling what Smaug had done to Thorin in the Lonely Mountain, or if the dwarves would return to it after such a calamity. Many lives had been lost once more, and even though Smaug was dead, it would need a long time for the memory of him being purged from the minds of the people.

"I came here to witness the return of Thorin to your halls, and thus I have." Galadriel smiled, though very faintly, before she nodded at Thranduil. "That is all which I have sought here. The healing arts of your people will be enough to save him. It's a matter of reawakening his spirit, after he suffered such a horrible defeat."

Thranduil remained silent, but finally nodded faintly. Galadriel already was gone again, unseen, unheard, as if she never had been here. Maybe that had been the case, Thranduil pondered. Maybe he was losing his mind, from the shock of witnessing yet another dark chapter before Smaug had finally been slain. But Thorin had returned, if not victorious as the dwarf had aspired to be, but humiliated, shamed, and wounded in a most horrible way.

It took some time for him to sort his thoughts, and finally, Thranduil felt worries rising within him. That was something new, foreign to him. He didn't worry for a dwarf, shouldn't worry, yet he did exactly that. He wanted to be sure that Thorin was alright, that the dwarf's stubbornness would keep him alive a while longer. Before long, Thranduil ascended the stairs to his chambers, following this strange sensation that beckoned him to go and see for himself how Thorin was faring.

"My Lord, he is sleeping as for the moment." Thranduil dismissed the elf, who bowed respectfully, before approaching the sleeping figure atop the soft bed. It was rare that he had a guest, even more so since this guest was mortally wounded, and now had to be treated in order to not fall into the grasp of death. "I saw to disinfecting and cleaning all of his wounds, but it was a quite tedious task. There barely is a patch of undamaged skin on him."

Thranduil sat down in a chair next to the bed, giving Thorin a long look. The dwarf still looked pale, now stripped of his heavy garments, and instead wrapped in numerous bandages. How foolish the dwarf had been, to go to the Lonely Mountain, despite knowing what terror lurked there. And yet, Thranduil couldn't help admiring Thorin for his focus on his aim, for the will he had displayed to face even the greatest threat in his quest to reclaim the Erebor for himself, and for his people. Thranduil knew what the dwarves had gone through after they had been reduced in their number, and later on wandering from settlement to settlement. It had broken many hearts, but it also had forged many in the flames of anger and the will to return to their home.

He wondered what had become of the other members of Thorin's ill-fated group, of the dwarves he had held captive in his realm, if only for a brief time. He knew of Tauriel's attraction to one of the band of dwarves, knew of of her aid when one of them had been within the reach of death before. Thranduil couldn't help but sighing about his thoughts. There was just so much that had gone wrong, so much that could have developed differently. But he still considered his choice to only now help the dwarves the right one, for the good of his people. That hadn't been cowardice getting the better of him. It had been the worry that amidst the flames, many of his people could have perished.

"I hope you will survive this..." Thranduil muttered, leaning back into the chair and thoughtfully staring at Thorin. "You survived so many other things. You were victorious in the battle against the orks, you could best many obstacles on your way to come even that far. You were able to wrestle even with Smaug, when he took on an unexpected form. You have more fight in you than that even, Thorin. You can't give in here. You mustn't."

Memories of the night before Thorin's leave were coming back to him, and for a brief moment, Thranduil shuddered in what seemed to be slight disgust. He had allowed the dwarf to take him, to overpower him. If he had chosen to do so, he would have been able to counter Thorin's advances, but he had succumbed to it eventually. Maybe he had wanted to lose to the dwarf, and his never yielding will. Thorin had pressed on despite all. Though Thranduil also had seen the danger, not from Thorin awakening the beast, but from within the dwarf's soul. The years had done strange things to Thorin, as his ancestor had been twisted by the lure of unbelievable amounts of gold and other treasures.

"Thorin, can you hear me?" For a moment, Thranduil had believed to see some movement, and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't just imagining things. For a moment, it was silent, then a faint, pained sound came from Thorin. "I suspected as much... You are just too stubborn to die, aren't you?"

"As... As if I would give this wretched lizard..." Thorin flinched and shuddered, slowly opening his eyes. "As if I would allow myself to die after that beast was finally slain..."

"You shouldn't waste your energy right now." Thranduil lifted his hand to cut Thorin short as the dwarf wanted to protest, and was surprised he succeeded. Maybe, it was exhaustion having such a grip on Thorin that he complied. "Allow yourself to rest for now. No harm will come to you here. I … won't apologize for having kept you here for some time, it was necessary to do so. But I want to say that I am glad that you are here right now. I was worried that the search party wouldn't get to you in time."

"Flattery." Thorin didn't smile, but Thranduil had the feeling that the dwarf would have, if he had been able to move without being in such pain. "Just you look... I will be up on my feet in no time..."

Thorin fell back asleep, and Thranduil couldn't help wondering if it had been a mistake to aid Thorin like that. But then again, it couldn't be one. After all, it was accompanied by a soft, warm feeling, which slowly began to spread throughout Thranduil. Maybe, in time, he would come to understand it.

 


End file.
